


Pants on Fire

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Frank likes to cuddle in his sleep, only that he also lives in denial about that...





	Pants on Fire

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pants on Fire || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Pants on Fire

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), fluff

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson

Summary: Prompt: "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" - "Seriously, you're worse than a kid." for Frazeleo.

Frank likes to cuddle in his sleep, only that he also lives in denial about that...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Pants on Fire_

Frank was blushing brightly as he tried to dodge his teasing boyfriend. "I am _not_ a cuddly teddy."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!", chimed Leo as he cornered Frank more and more.

"Seriously, you're worse than a kid", grumbled Frank annoyed.

"No, your pants are _literally_ on fire, Frank", pointed Hazel out, eyebrows raised.

Yelping, Frank backed away from their fireplace and started patting out the fire. He glared at the cackling Latino who was most likely responsible for the fire. An amused smile was on Hazel's lips as she watched. Casually, she pulled Leo in to kiss his cheeks.

"Leo's right though. You _literally_ turn into a cuddly teddy bear", tagged Hazel on. "I woke up two nights ago to have a brown bear hugging me. I thought I'd suffocate under all the fur."

"You also make a cute koala though", grinned Leo delighted.

"Maybe it's linked to my dreams or something, that I shift in my sleep", grumbled Frank defensively, sitting down once the pants weren't on fire anymore.

"You know we like cuddling with you", offered Hazel gently. "You don't need to act like cuddling is something bad, Frank."

Frank continued grumbling, his cheeks dark red. Grinning at the cute pout, Leo slipped into Frank's lap and kissed his cheek. Slowly, Frank wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and pulled him close enough so he could bury his nose in Leo's curls.

"So, why did you even bring it up if it's not something bad?", asked Frank.

"It's summer and all that fur is really suffocating", pointed Hazel out.

"Yeah, cuddling with a full-sized grizzly bear is about as hot as my dad's forges", agreed Leo. "And while I'm relatively heat-resistant, that's more about _fire_ heat and less about _body_ heat."

"During this summer-heat, we _really_ need you to get the shifting under control", groaned Hazel in agreement, leaning her forehead against Frank's shoulder. "Ple—ease."

"I wouldn't even know how!", argued Frank. "Don't you think I would if I could?"

"Ma—aybe we'll find a way, together?", suggested Leo with a grin, kissing Frank's cheek.

"We could, perhaps, wake you up every time you shift?", suggested Hazel thoughtfully.

Frank sighed and resigned himself to very fitful nights from here on out. He didn't quite understand how it had happened that he shifted in his sleep. Hazel and Leo cuddled up to him from either side and he smiled to himself. Better safe than sound, before he might hurt either of them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
